Trust
by Akira-sun
Summary: A request fill, part two to Bourbon and Chocolate. Newt and Alby are together, but hold habits can die hard even in a normal, healthy relationship.


Despite the initial apprehension Newt felt, getting together with Alby was by far the best decision he could remember making in recent history. After his string of bad relationships and general piss poor choice of men, Alby's kind heart and never ending patience was like a balm to his burned soul. He was grateful every day that he got to wake up snuggled deep under the blankets with Alby's strong arms draped over his waist, pulling him closer to the older man's chest. It was always a pleasant experience to wake up to dark eyes, still bleary with sleep, and a lopsided grin that always bestowed a good morning kiss. Saturday morning was no different though Newt was ecstatic to be able to lay in bed a little while longer with his boyfriend since there was no work to go to and no plans had (purposefully, mind you) been made. Bliss, utter and uninterrupted bliss, was in store for at least five more minutes until his stomach demanded breakfast.

"Morning," Alby's voice rumbled into Newt's ear. Alby pulled himself impossibly closer to Newt and shoved his nose into the crook of his neck. "Gods, you smell good first thing in the morning." He pulled at Newt's chin so Newt was looking at him and placed a chaste kiss on his rosy pink lips.

"I smell gross since you wouldn't let me go long enough to take a shower last night. I still smell like work and probably like sex to considering," Newt chastised though there was no real bite to his words. Newt fiddled with Alby's fingers and pam while he lay in the familiar embrace. He'd long ago leaned the patterns and lines all over Alby's body but he still loved tracing all the familiar lines. His boyfriend practically purred in contentment as he nearly drifted off to sleep again at the comforting contact. "Breakfast?"

"Eventually," Alby mumbled. He stretched out and joints popped back into place with a resounding _crack! crack! crack! _"Minho said he and Thomas were going to try to find something decent to wear to Teresa's wedding. Do you want to attempt a shopping day with them?" Newt groaned at the idea of having to shop with the two most stubborn, fashion conscious people he knew.

"I could use a new pair of trousers but it'll be easier if I just do it on my own. They'll drag me all over the country side for an entire new wardrobe," Newt retorted. Alby laughed as he shook his head in agreement. "My stomach is demanding food of me and unfortunately said food is in the kitchen. Let's go, lover boy."

"Bathroom detour for me first. Be there in a minute." Newt extracted himself out of Alby's grip and tangle of legs and made his way down the hall. A chime from Newt's cell phone drew Alby's attention to the nightstand where the device lay. "Someone messaged you, Newt! Want me to see what it says?"

"Yeah! Probably Thomas trying to convince me to go with him today!" Newt called back. Alby punched in the password and pulled up the short message that was indeed from Thomas.

From: Thomas

_Why did you leave a bag of your clothes in my closet? Planning on running away?_

Alby blinked at the message in confusion, trying to wrap his mind around the question. Clothes at Thomas' place? He padded his way to the kitchen where Newt was dancing to whatever song was on the radio while the skilled sizzled on top of the stove with pancakes.

"Why do you have clothes at Thomas' place?" he asked as calmly as he could manage. Newt spun around quickly and lost his footing for his effort. He grabbed the edge of the counter to right himself before he completely crumpled on the floor.

"W-what?" Newt stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"Thomas asked why you have a bag of clothes in his closet. I'm interested in the answer to that, too," Alby inquired, his tone slightly accusing. Newt dropped his head low and pushed his breakfast off the heat. "You want to leave, don't you?"

"No!" Newt's voice reverberated through the kitchen. He sighed as he sat heavily at the table. Alby followed suit and waited for the explanation. "I'm just afraid you would be the one to get tired of me like everyone else. So, I took a couple things over just in case I needed to spend a night or two over there."

"You know I love you too much to do that to you, right? Do you at least trust me enough not to do something like they did to you?" Alby asked. His eyes pleaded with Newt to look him in the eye but the Englishman just looked down at his hands which were laying in his lap. "I refuse to give up on you that easy, Newt. I told you that I honestly want to have a relationship with you and it is as true now as it was six months ago."

" 'm sorry. I just expect that everyone thinks that I'm disposable," Newt admitted. Alby tugged at Newt's arms until he landed into Alby's lap. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, I don't think I could ever be seriously mad at you. Not for very long, anyway. I'm hurt that you don't trust me enough to take care of you. It's okay to be vulnerable, Newt. I want you to feel safe enough with me to know that while everything won't be perfect all the time, I'll still come home to you every night regardless," Alby declared. Newt sniffled slightly in embarrassment and disappointment in himself. Alby coaxed a kiss out of his lover that quelled the anxiety that was threatening to bubble up in Newt's chest.

"You just want to go out for breakfast?" Newt suggested when he returned to the soupy mess on the stove.

"Absolutely." Newt smiled as Alby relaxed back into their normal morning pattern.

"Minho owes me money anyway, so this will be his treat," Newt suggested as he grabbed his keys. "And I'll grab my stuff from Thomas while we're out."

"Thank you," Alby kissed him once more before he slipped into the passenger's side of the car. "It means a lot to me that you'd do that."

"I do trust you even if I do some stupid shit sometimes. Might not always seem like it, so just remind me if I start going off the deep end again," Newt replied. He intertwined his fingers with Alby's as he pulled out of the parking lot. Newt was just disappointed that it was too early for them to break out the bottle of bourbon to toast to the sentiment.


End file.
